


I Want You

by llleorio



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, F/M, Leorio's family doesn't have a big role tho, M/M, domestic leorio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 09:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30053328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llleorio/pseuds/llleorio
Summary: Kurapika realizes that he can't have Leorio- it's too late.
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight, Leorio/Original Female Character
Kudos: 9





	I Want You

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tweet I made (@kurapikafacts)

It was 2006, five years since the journey to the Dark Continent. No longer a Zodiac, Kurapika can hardly remember what happened. He can't even remember why he went and how he was dragged in. He doesn't remember being a bodyguard to one of many queens and her baby that she wanted to protect. He doesn't even know where they are now. All he remembers is how Leorio went from Medical Student to a soldier. Kurapika remembers Leorio throwing himself onto Kurapika when something on the continent went wrong. Kurapika wasn't allowed to see Leorio after that.

Another five years passed, 2011. Kurapika is twenty-nine years old. He has collected the rest of his clans' eyes. He has no reason to be in the mafia anymore. But he's gone in too deep to get out. He's thought about getting married and having kids to continue the Kurta bloodline but he's scared considering the position he's in. Although people within the community fear him, Kurapika still carries that fear of losing his family members. Losing his spouse and possible children would damage him.

Kurapika has not only been thinking about a domestic life but about Leorio. Kurapika didn't realize he was in love with Leorio until the taller boy sacrificed himself for him. After years of searching and asking questions, Kurapika finally found him. Leorio was still holding his position as Boar and he became a family physician.

Good for him. Leorio was probably too busy for Kurapika. The Kurta had convinced himself that he did not need to be in Leorio's business. He tried to drown his feelings by hanging up with women he had no interest in. Waking up with pretty girls in his arms did not change his feelings for Leorio. This feeling was eating the young mafia boss up more often than it should have. 

Kurapika then made plans to visit Leorio and finally admit his love for him. Kurapika didn't take any bodyguards with him. He wanted to be..."normal" for Leorio before announcing to him that his mafia work has gotten bigger. And it would be fun to have a mini field trip to Swardini City. Kurapika hadn't been there in a long time. 

It took him a few days and a lot of questions to find the home of Dr. Leorio Paradiknight. He didn't expect Leorio to be living in a suburban home. The Leorio introduced to Kurapika was a city boy and with his money, Leorio shouldn't have been living in a mansion in the city. Kurapika chuckled to himself. He did remember Leorio becoming more modest as he grew. 

The window of Leorio's home was naked. The blinds were open. It wouldn't hurt to look inside. Maybe Kurapika would learn something about Leorio in there and he wouldn't make a fool out of himself when they met again. Kurapika gets out of his car, locks it, and carefully walks up to the house. As he made his way to the window, Kurapika thought about how happy he was to have grown some height. He was 5'11" now. He didn't have to worry about being on his tippy...

toes...

Kurapika's heart stops. He's managed to look inside the house and what he's seen has produced a feeling he felt regularly. Jealousy. Kurapika was jealous. He envied happy people. He envied people who didn't worry. He envied people with friends...and someone to call a family.

And that's exactly what Leorio had. The doctor was sitting on a couch, with his arm around a woman. Kurapika could see what was probably a ring on his arm. Leorio was married. He had to be. This woman was pregnant too. On both of their laps was a little boy. They were all watching tv as a family. Kurapika's eyes began to water. He let the tears run down his cheeks for a moment before pulling the sleeve of his dress shirt to wipe his tears.

Kurapika had heard a sudden noise from the window. He looked up once more, even though it had been clear that he was crying before. His eyes widen when he saw the whole Paradiknight family staring right at him. The movement of his bright hair when he was wiping his cheeks must have caught their attention. Kurapika stared right back at them and shared the same amount of shock. Leorio had said something but Kurapika didn't catch it. He instead turned on his foot to get away. Kurapika heard the front door opening and soon muttered a, "Damn" under his breath. 

"Kurapika? Is that you?" Leorio called out from the steps of his home. Kurapika stopped his sprint to look at Leorio. "I'm sorry," he says, a little too softly. Leorio gives him a confused look. "What?" The doctor didn't hear what the Kurta had to say. Kurapika shook his head and got into his car before pulling away from the house. Leorio goes down the steps of his home to try and speak to Kurapika but it's too late. Kurapika is too far away.

* * *

Leorio steps back into his house, saddened. His friend had run away again. He had no idea what happened to Kurapika after he risked his own life for him. He still had a scar on the side of his body. Leorio shuts the front door, sighs, and leans on it. He hides his face in his hands and slides down. His wife and son are confused. Leorio begins to sob. He can't stop. He's hurt. 

The constant "daddy"'s and "Leorio"'s don't stop Leorio's cries.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I want Leopika stan tears. I take feedback!


End file.
